Can the Broken be Fixed?
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Mark finally gets that he has a family. So, is it time for the family to grow? Mpreg sort of.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I suck at knowing where to stop a chapter. Sex a few times. Enjoy.

* * *

When I woke up Mark was still wrapped around me. I was confused at first, but then I remembered what happened last night. What Mark said was really getting to me. He thought he wasn't good enough for me.

I understood what he was talking about, everything with his family made him fearful. Now he was trying to get used to be with people. I was afraid that he would never get used to it though.

"You're thinking too much," Mark muttered against the skin of my neck, "I'm sorry that I had a relapse. I'm sorry that I stopped eating. I'm sorry that I hide my feelings. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Shh," I said kissing the top of his head, "I know that you're sorry, but I'm afraid that you're going to hurt yourself."

"I know you are," he said moving so we were staring into each others eyes, "But I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me here I'll be here, with you, with our family."

"Mark," I said grinning widely, "You said 'our family'."

"I know," he said running a hand through my hair, "You were right. I was afraid of getting too close to them, but I can see that it's hurting you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know,"' I said kissing his lips softly, "Just take it slowly, and if you need help, because tell me. I'll help you if you ask."

"I know you will," he said sighing, "Can we just stay in here? I don't know if I can face anyone yet."

"Of course," I said sitting up, "But before we decide to lie in bed for the rest of the day, I'll go get us some food and you take a shower."

"I have a better plan," he said wrapping his arms around me, "How about you get some food after we take a shower, together?"

"You were always better with plans then me," I said pulling him down into a kiss.

Feeling Mark's lips on mine I felt complete. Mark was everything that I ever wanted. He was sweet, kind, loveable, sexy, smart, funny, sarcastic, and he was everything to me.

When I said that I would kill myself if Mark ever died I was telling the truth. I knew I couldn't live without Mark. He was my life now and there was nothing that would make me stop being with him.

"Chris," Mark said breaking the kiss, "Are we taking that shower or not?"

"Oh we are," I said pulling him up and into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and said a spell to sound proof the room. My hands moved to Mark's body and I pulled off the shirt he was wearing. Seeing his chest I felt lust break through me.

Mark's body was amazing. The tattoo's fit him perfectly, the muscles were well defined, and the little rings on his nipples made me want to lick every part of him I could get my tongue on.

My hands started to work on his pants. Last night we had fallen asleep in our street clothes so we were both wearing jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them as quickly as I could before pulling them and his boxers off.

I felt Mark's hands on my stomach as he unbuttoned my shirt. I smacked his hands away and smirked at his shocked face. My hands moved from his body and I started to teasingly take my shirt off.

Seeing Mark's eyes widen as I slowly slipped the shirt off my shoulders. I bit my lip when I ran my fingers over my nipples and to my jeans. As I slipped them off I heard Mark groan softly.

When I was finally out of all of my clothes both Mark and I were hard. The lust that was rolling off of us was so strong, but mixed in with the lust there was love. I could feel how much Mark loved me and I knew he could feel how much I loved him.

I moved closer to Mark and pressed myself against him. He let out a shuttered breath. My hand brushed over his ass before I turned the water on for our shower. Mark's body was starting to shake and I knew it wasn't going to be long before he took control.

Getting in the shower I grabbed his arms and pulled him in with me. As the water fell on us I looked into Mark's eyes and saw how dark they were. I barely had any warning when he let out a soft growl.

"Chris," Mark said through gritted teeth.

"Take me," I said nibbling on his ear, "Fuck me. Love me."

"Shit," he said ramming me into the shower wall and kissing me roughly.

Mark's hands traveled to my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and thrust against him hopeful. A moan slipped through his lips. He pulled back from our kiss only to attack my neck.

"Mark," I said whimpering.

"Love you," he said moving my head so he was looking into my eyes, "Love you so much."

"I love you too," I said kissing him softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked moving so it was easy to thrust into me.

"Yes, god, yes," I said moaning loudly.

When he entered I threw my head back and hit the wall of the shower. My hands clutched his shoulders and I tried to get him deeper in me. Mark moaned and dropped his head to my shoulder panting.

"Please," I begged trying to make him move.

"Yeah," he said pulling out and thrusting in quickly.

As Mark thrust into me his mouth latched onto my neck. Moans and screams were slipping through my lips. With Mark in me I had forgotten everything, but the pleasure. My fingernails dug into his back and as I raked them down I could feel the blood drip from them.

Mark broke away from my neck and moaned at the feeling. His thrusts became more frantic. It wasn't long after that when we both started to cum. I heard Mark moan my name loudly as I screamed his.

I felt him lean heavily against the wall and myself. After awhile he turned his head and kissed me lovingly. I broke the kiss and rested my head on his chest. He lifted me off of him and let me stand on my own.

"I love you so much," I said running a hand through his hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mark said smiling, "I love you."

"What I said was true," I said looking into his eyes, "When you die I'll kill myself."

"I know," he said sadly, "And you know I'd do the same for you."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I know. Now, weren't we going to take a shower?"

"Yeah," he said adjusting the water to make it hotter, "Got distracted."

We took a quick shower knowing that we were about to run out of hot water. When we were down Mark and I went back into our bedroom. Both of us put on simple boxers and Mark got back in bed.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked resting my hand on the doorknob.

"How about some fruit?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "That sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked downstairs and saw Wyatt sitting on the couch reading a book. Smiling I sat next to him and waited for him to talk to me. He looked up and gave me a small smile before closing the book.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"College," Wyatt said equally as soft, "I'm thinking of going to college."

"What are you thinking of studying?" I asked curling myself on the couch.

"Teaching," he said turning to me, "I think it would be cool."

"How about I ask Mark if you can use to laptop to look up the courses for the college?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," I said hugging him.

"How's Mark?" he asked worriedly.

"He's good," I said grinning, "We're going to stay in our room all day though. Think you can fend for yourself?"

"No," he said seriously, "I need you and Mark. My life is incomplete if I'm not around you."

"Deal with it," I said childishly, "I'm going to get the fruit salad and then go upstairs. See you Wyatt, and good luck."

"Thanks," he said smiling back.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed the fruit salad and a fork and went back upstairs. When I got into Mark and my room I saw Mark gently petting Bubbles. Smiling at the scene I placed the food on the nightstand and got in bed.

Bubbles turned to me and licked my hand before jumping off the bed and curling up on the floor. Mark moved so I was cuddling into his chest and grabbed the fruit. He started to feed both of us.

"Wyatt is thinking of going to college," I said swallowing the food in my mouth.

"That's great," Mark said happily, "Does he know what he wants to go into?"

"Teaching," I said smiling, "Would it be okay if he used your laptop?"

"Of course," he said pulling his laptop out from under our bed, "I'll go give it to him."

"No," I said stopping him as he stood up, "I'll just orb it down to him."

"If you say so," he said lying back down.

"Mark," I said nervously, "I was reading a potion book at Magic School. I found a potion I want to try."

"What does this potion do?" he asked calmly.

"Allows men to get pregnant," I said looking away from him.

"What are you saying Chris?" he asked sitting up.

"I want to have a baby with you," I said biting my lip.

Mark didn't say anything for a few minutes. Tears started to stream down my face when I thought about his reaction. I was about to get up and leave but I felt a hand tentively touch mine.

"Mark," I said in a whisper.

He still didn't answer me, but his hand squeezed mine letting me know he was listening. I couldn't see his face or how he was reacting which was worrying me. Taking a deep breath I started to talk again.

"I've always wanted kids," I said slowly, "And when I found the potion I was so happy. Ever since I found the potion I've been thinking about how much I want to have your baby. Mark, please say something."

"I need to think," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," I said sadly.

"No, shit, Chris," he said turning to me, "It's not that I don't want to have kids with you. It's just…Every time I think of kids I see my sister. I remember how I was too weak to protect her. Then I remember what my father did to me and I wonder if I'll end up like him."

"Oh Mark," I said pulling him into a hug, "You are nothing like him. You're father was a sick rat bastard and you are nothing like him. As for not protecting your sister, I know that you love her and that you blame yourself for her death, but it wasn't your fault. Your parents were supposed to take care of her. It was their fault. Don't base your life on their mistakes."

"It was my fault though," he said tears filling his eyes but not falling, "I knew that if I wasn't there when demons attacked that she would be hurt, but I had books that were due that day at the library. I left the house. Once I was outside I took off running as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave Angel alone for too long. I dropped the books off and ran back home, but it was too late. She was already dead. If I hadn't left she would be alive."

"It wasn't your fault," I said running a hand through his hair, "You can't blame yourself for something when you weren't there. Your parents should have taken care of Angel. You were a child."

"I do want to have kids," he said calmly, "I do want us to have kids."

"Are you sure?" I said trying not to grin.

"Yes," he said nodding, "I love you Chris. I do want to have kids with you."

"Mark," I said hugging him tightly, "I love you so much."

"Do you want to go upstairs and make the potion?" he asked biting his lip.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" I said standing up, "I'm not going to be mad if you're not."

"I'm sure," he said standing up also, "I'm just nervous, but I'm sure we can do this. Anyway, you're going to make a great parent."

"So are you and I want to carry the baby okay?" I said grabbing his hand and orbing to the kitchen.

"Mark, Chris," Aunt Phoebe said when we appeared in the kitchen, "I thought you two were going to be spending the day in your room."

"We needed to make a potion," I said taking out everything we needed, "Mark, boy or girl?"

"Boy," he said easily.

"What are you making?" Aunt Phoebe said leaning on the counter.

"Promise not to tell anyone else," I said seeing Mark nod.

"Yes," she said excitedly.

"Chris found a potion that allows men to get pregnant," Mark said softly.

"Oh my," she said before hugging tightly, "Which one of you is going to take the potion?"

"Me," I said waving my hand slightly.

"I'm so happy for you two," she said hugging us again.

"I'm happy too," Mark said taking a deep breath.

"Why are you worried?" she asked eyeing him.

"What if I'm like my father?" he asked staring at her, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're nothing like him," she said rubbing his back, "This is a good idea. If it wasn't I would tell you if it wasn't."

"I know," he said sighing, "I'll just have to get used to it I guess."

"And you two are sure about wanting to have a baby?" she asked eyeing both of us.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"Of course," Mark said after me.

"Than you're going to make great parents," she said kissing my cheek, "Anyway it was only a matter of time."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I had a vision of the two of you chasing around this two cute twin boys," she said happily, "You two have the cutest babies!"

"You saw that?" Mark asked biting his lip.

"Yes," she said calmly, "And your family is happily."

"Good," he said leaning against the counter, "I will do anything to make and keep my family safe and happy."

"Over protective," I muttered teasingly.

"You bet your ass I am," he said kissing my lips softly.

"So cute," Aunt Phoebe said grinning wildly.

"Shit," Mark said hiding his face in my shoulder.

"You forgot she was here, didn't you?" I asked rubbing his back and laughing slightly.

"Yes," he whispered into my ear.

"Piper and Leo are coming over today," Aunt Phoebe said after a few moments, "Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes," I said pulling away from Mark slightly, "I just wanted to make sure this is what we both wanted first."

"It is," Mark said easily, "It is what we both want. Now let's make the potion."

"Mark," Wyatt said walking in, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," he said looking at me.

"I'll make the potion," I said kissing his lips.

"Thank you," he said walking out of the room with Wyatt.


	3. Chapter 3

*Wyatt's Point of View*

As Mark and I walked into the living room I noticed that his hands kept twitching. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't think he would want to talk to me about anything.

"What do you need help with?" Mark asked when we got to his laptop.

"Well, you've done the whole college thing, right?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," he said nodding, "I have a degree in writing."

"Can you help me?" I asked softly, "I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Let's start with the basics," he said sitting next to me, "What do you want to go to school for?"

"Teaching," I said easily.

"What age group?" he asked taking the laptop and typing.

"Teenagers," I said wondering what he was typing.

"What subject do you want to teach?" he asked not taking his eyes of the laptop.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"Wyatt," he asked biting his lip, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," I said instantly.

"I don't think you want to be a teacher," he said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I think you just want to help teenagers," he said shrugging, "I've seen the way you talk to people and how you care about them and want to help them. I think that maybe you would be happier if you were a school consular or something like that."

"That's a good idea," I said nodding, "Is there classes for that?"

"You'll probably have to take some psychology classes," he said going back to typing, "And some other classes, but they provide all of the classes you need at this college."

"You got your degree from here, right?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Why don't you use your degree?" I asked confused, "I mean, you put yourself through college for that degree, but you're still working at that bar. And I've heard about that bar. It's really dangerous there."

"I know," he said sighing, "I don't know why I still work there, but I do like working there."

"I know you've been hurt there before," I said turning to him, "Even if you don't say anything Chris and I both can tell when you come home hurt. We just keep thinking that you're going to tell us you quit."

"Yes, I should quit," he said putting the laptop on the table, "But I feel useless if I'm not working."

"You can still work," I said hoping I wasn't making him mad, "But maybe you could find a job that wasn't so dangerous, or get something that uses the degree you earned."

"I like working there," he said his voice even.

"You get hurt a lot and you still like working there?" I asked confused.

"Yes," he said standing up, "I used to go there when I was younger. The owner and I talked a lot. She left me the place in her will. I never had the heart to change it."

"You own a bar?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes," he said walking out of the room.

"Mark owns a bar?" Chris said walking into the room as Mark went upstairs.

"Yeah," I said startled by Chris's voice, "When did you get in here?"

"When you asked why Mark still works at the bar," he said walking to me.

"What do you think?" I asked leaning against the couch.

"That Mark and I need to talk," he said before walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chris's Point of View*

When I got into our room I saw Mark looking out the window. He didn't turn around when I walked in or when I closed and locked the door. I muttered the silencing spell under my breath before walking to stand next to him.

"I knew you wouldn't like it," Mark said not looking at me, "Everyone sees that bar as a bad place, and it is, if you're the wrong person."

"Who's the right person?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"Orphaned witches and warlocks," he said pushing away from the window.

"That's why it looks so beat up," I said nodding my head, "They use their magic some times."

"Yes," he said turning to me, "Adults that are willing to teach about magic go there and wait for a person to come. If they have the same or similar powers they start to talk and meet to learn about their powers, magic, and how to handle everything."

"So, it's like Magic School," I said smiling.

"Yes," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "But Magic School misses some kids. So they go to the bar. It has to look horrible or non-magic people will come in more often then they do. I keep guards up to warn me when they do come in. Me getting hurt, it could be because of a fight that the kids get in or an accident while they're practicing magic."

"Why did you hide it?" I asked confused, "I'm proud of what you're doing."

"Because Magic School can't find out," he said falling on the bed, "They'll make it so the bar is erased."

"Why would they do that?" I asked angrily.

"Because it's the Elders," he said sadly, "Those kids need that bar. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," I said sitting next to him and rubbing his stomach, "The potion is done."

"Did you take it?" he asked staring up at me.

"Yes," I said moving the straddle him, "Now, you get to fuck me."

"Oh really?" he said his eyes gleaming with lust.

"Yup," I said pushing my shirt off, "You get to fuck me as hard as you want."

"Sure you're ready?" he asked pulling his shirt off too.

"Fuck yeah," I said tugging him into a desperate kiss.

I could see how much he cared about the bar and the people that came there. I could also see the hurt that ran through him when he told me that he went there himself. Once I saw that passion and that hurt burn inside of him it made me want to make him forget.

"Don't think," Mark whispered breaking the kiss.

"Okay," I said attacking his neck.

Mark flipped us over and tugged the rest of our clothes. He ran his hand over my hole and pulled away when he was able to slip three fingers in almost easily. Once he did that he pushed his penis inside me and hit my prostate dead on.

"Oh…Mark," I said arching my back.

"Fuck," he said thrusting harder.

As we continued to fuck I started to scratch at Mark's back causing him to bleed. It didn't take long for me to feel the familiar heat pool in my stomach. I let out a silent scream and felt myself cum.

Mark growled softly and bit my neck one last time before spilling inside of me. I gasped when I felt a gently heating in my stomach. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Chris," Mark said pulling out, "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm pregnant," I said in a whisper.

"How can you tell?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"I just felt this heat in my stomach," I said looking down at my stomach, "And it just…I feel it."

"That's great," he said grinning and kissing me again, "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," I said hugging him tightly, "We're having a baby."

I sat up and threw myself on top of him and buried my head in his neck. Hearing Mark let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around my back. I let out a sigh and kissed his neck softly before sitting up.

"We need a name for our son," Mark said placing a hand on my hips.

"I like Lucas," I said smiling.

"Lucas Sebastien," he said nodding.

"We have a son," I said giggling.

"We have to tell everyone," he said blinking slowly.

"Let's get dressed," I said climbing off.

"How are they going to take it?" he asked watching me get dressed.

"I think it might come as a surprise," I said pulling my shirt on, "But they're going to be happy once they realize that we are."

"Good," he said standing up, "But incase I think I'm going to stand behind you."

"Are you afraid?" I asked smirking.

"Of your Mom," he said thoughtfully, "Hell yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Once we finished getting dressed I kissed Mark again before walking downstairs. My eyes widened when I saw everyone sitting in the conservatory. Aunt Phoebe waved at me from a chair with a grin on her face.

"I should have guessed," I said amused.

"I thought I'd get everyone together," Aunt Phoebe said shrugging, "Just incase two people had some important news."

"I'm guessing you two have some news," Mom said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said grinning, "But you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay," Aunt Phoebe said looking around.

"I found a potion that allows male witches to get pregnant," I said slowly.

"Chris," Wyatt said his eyes wide, "Are you?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my," Mom said getting up and hugging me tightly.

Mark backed away slightly and leant against the wall. Everyone kept hugging me and telling me that they were happy if I was and giving me advice. I looked back at Mark and watched as he smiled softly at me.

"Mark," Aunt Phoebe said motioning for him to join us, "What are you doing over there?"

"Too many people," he said shrugging casually.

"Okay," she said backing away, "Everyone outside of Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris back away."

Seeing everyone back away I opened my arms and watched as Mark walked over to me and hugged me. Mom and Dad hugged Mark quickly, knowing he still wasn't a fan of touching, and Wyatt shook his hand.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Uncle Coop asked sitting down.

"A boy," Mark said wrapping his arms around me, "Lucas Sebastien."

We talked about the baby and how we were going to do everything. Soon everyone had left besides Mark, Wyatt, and I. Seeing the three of us together I knew that everything was going to be like what Aunt Phoebe saw. We were going to be a family.


End file.
